zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ooccoo
Ooccoo is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. She is a small Oocca, a bird-like race with a Human's head. Biography Ooccoo is a very helpful ally of Link, as she and her son, Ooccoo Jr., can warp Link to the entrance of the dungeon that he is in. This can be used at any time in the dungeon, except during boss and mini-boss battles. Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr. can be found stuck inside a pot somewhere in most dungeons; their location can be seen once Link obtains the dungeon's Compass. Ooccoo can be found in every dungeon prior to the Palace of Twilight, and after Link finds her, she can be used until Link defeats the boss of that dungeon. Link must then find her again in the next dungeon before he is able to use her warping ability. Using Ooccoo's power, Link can easily exit a dungeon and restock his supply of items and hearts. If Link wishes to return to the dungeon, he can talk to Ooccoo Jr., who can be accessed through Link's inventory, and will warp them to the beginning of the room that Link was last in, where the pair will meet up with Ooccoo again. This ability is similar to Farore's Wind from Ocarina of Time, though unlike the former, Ooccoo cannot be used to set up a "checkpoint" in advance as a safeguard against winding up in an unfavorable area of the dungeon. Link is able to warp back and forth from the dungeon as many times as needed without limitation (as opposed to Farore's Wind, which requires magic power to function). When used in the City in the Sky, Ooccoo will not return Link to the dungeon's entrance and will instead send him to the shop located within the dungeon. If Link leaves the shop with out using Ooccoo Jr. to warp out, then Ooccoo will meet Link outside the shop, removing the warp point he set up within the dungeon. The first time that Link meets with Ooccoo, he does not seem enthusiastic about traveling with her, as shown by his mildly disgusted expression. The reason for her travels is to find the Dominion Rod and use it to return to the City in the Sky. Ooccoo and her son, Ooccoo Jr., do not appear in the dungeons following the City in the Sky, as they have finally reached their home. If Link leaves a dungeon after meeting Ooccoo but without using Ooccoo Jr. to warp out, then Ooccoo's Note will appear in his inventory until he returns to the dungeon. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ooccoo is featured as a trophy and a sticker. Her sticker gives a +7 bonus to explosive attacks. Hyrule Warriors As part of the Twilight Princess Pack DLC, Ooccoo appears as an Item Card in the Twilight Princess Adventure Map. Used on a square with a green Twilight Portal causes one to warp to another square with a connecting Twilight Portal. Etymology Ooccoo is likely taken from #00CC00, the hexadecimal code for Link's green tunic color in artwork for Ocarina of Time. References es:Ucayaya Category:Oocca Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:Hyrule Warriors items